


Hope

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [75]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: While there’s life, there’s hope.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts).



* * *

James looked out into the dark, murky water.

He could feel his garments cling to him like sheets of ice as the cold ate into his flesh, sapping his strength. He spent three hours looking for her, but he was slowly beginning to lose hope she was even still alive.

As he walked further along the shore, he saw her unmoving body lying on the sand.

Breaking into a run, he dropped to his knees next to her. When he felt the faint but regular thumping beneath his fingertips he inwardly sighed with relief.

For while there’s life, there’s hope.

 


End file.
